


I do not trust you anymore (2)

by YukimeSorano



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Established Relationship, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Shiro and Keith recently discussed the possibility of adding variety to sex by adding a third person.  Will everything go well?  Will Keith and Shiro still be together?  (possibly upgraded version?)
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I do not trust you anymore (2)

Keith's day passed quietly, watching comedy and drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream. Keith waited for his alpha more impatiently than usual.

A few weeks ago Omega did not feel well, and after a long persuasion, Shiro went to the doctor where he learned the great news. He and Shiro will become parents in a few months, after so many efforts they have finally succeeded in seeing Shiro in the eyes of seeing a negative pregnancy test more than once, he hated it too well.

At the sound of the door opening, Keith got up the couch as excited dog when his master came back

He was surprised when Shiro entered the living room along with the well-known omega, Lance Mcclain, his high school rival

"Hey, Keith! I have great news. "Alpha was something extremely excited." Do you remember a few months ago we talked about the third person for sex? I found an eager! "

Keith was speechless, he remembers that conversation but they never returned to her again, it was only a temporary plan and from what they both remembered they agreed that together they would decide who this person should be. Keith would never choose this bitch Lance.

"This is a great Shiro" after all Keith will not defy his Alfie in the end Shiro rules in their relationship.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Keith was not happy from the beginning, just as Shiro wouldn't want him close, but Lance was in the first place, the omega inside Keith was crying when Shiro called him naughty omega and would repel him just because he wanted the attention of HIS Alpha

Now he watched from the end of the bed as his mate pushes his dick into his rival's dirty hole.

However, it was only broken by one word issued by the second omega.

"Mark me, Alpha ..."

Shiro kissed Lance's neck then.

It was too much for Keith, he took his clothes and quietly left the bedroom, hoping that his Alpha would stop him, but even when he left the bedroom, he could still hear the awful creaking of the bed. .

For a moment he wondered where to go. He not had a family and shared all his friends with Shiro.

He thought of one person, Alpha, who chased him in high school and who had always competed with Shiro, James Griffin

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Shiro made the last push in Lance when he pulled out his penis and cum on stomach omega.

"You weren't that bad Shiro," Lance said, smiling at Alpha

"You don't either," Shiro replied and was about to turn to Keith and signal him that it was his turn, but there was no sign of a second omega on the bed.

"Keith? Are you here?" He saw that Keith's clothes had been taken. Shiro was to stand up and look for his partner, but his arm gripped

"Don't worry about him, you can focus on me" Lance winked the seducer, but for Shiro it was disgusting and inappropriate

"Keith is my omega I can't leave him, I love him"

"Why do you think I agreed to it, I like it for a long time, back in high school I was waiting for the right moments to hit, did you really think every omega likes to watch their partner fuck someone else?" Lance's voice was full of mockery

"You lied to me bitch," Shiro snarled

Lance got out of bed and began to dress "you are naive good luck in recovering the love of life" omega already dressed left the house slamming the door leaving Shiro who was crying with helplessness.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Shiro was depressed for five months, he did not see or hear about his partner. Many times he asked his friends and acquaintances, he was even at the police but only heard that Keith is an adult and made his own decisions.

"Shiro, he will definitely come back, you and he are mate is an inseparable bond." Allura tried to comfort Shiro, but it was not effective

"He won't come back ... I hurt him so....” I am interrupted by the sound of Pidge entering the room, "I have good and bad news! Which one is first?"

"Good," Shiro replied

"I know where Keith is!" Said excited omega

"Where!" Shiro got up from the chair and grabbed the young omega by the shoulders.

"So ... this is bad news." Pidge stepped back and looked at Shiro. "Do you remember Alpha from high school who made courtship to Keith?" Shiro nodded. "Keith lives with him"

Shiro thought he would faint, his chest clenched felt like he couldn't breathe he managed to say one word to Pidge.

"Address" Pidge told him the street and house number, he left the house without a word, walking to the address indicated.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In front of the James Griffin house, Shiro hesitated. Did Keith want to see him? Will he be happy to see him? do Keith and James have any relationship? roommates? Friends? best friends ? or maybe lovers?

Shiro took a few deep breaths and knocked on the thick oak door, then James opened the door, who looked at him with a conceited smile and a high head as a sign of domination. "Who can see my beautiful eyes? my favorite rival! "

"I didn't come for you, I just want to talk to Keith." Shiro also raised his head so that Gryffin didn't feel too confident.

"Do you think I'll give you Keith without a fight? you are wrong, when I heard that you two became a mate, I gave up but when he called me asking for temporary residence, my hopes came back "His smile widened" Keith will be my omega, I saw him looking for a doctor on the laptop who would remove his sign "

"You're lying!" Shiro hit the door frame, bending it "Keith loves me, he won't remove the sign!"

"I guess you won't leave us alone until Keith breaks up with you personally, just come in, don't try to upset him and force him into something, you have 5 minutes." Griffin stepped away from the door, letting a larger alpha through the door and led him to the room where Keith arrived.

Shiro entered the room closing the door behind him, saw the omega sleeping on the large bed, Alpha sat down quietly on the bed and stroked the cheek of the sleeping Keith, gently waking him. The omega eyes opened looking at the alpha.

"Takashi? what are you doing here? ”Keith lifted his upper body to reveal his pregnant belly. Shiro was confused, Keith is pregnant?

"You? who? "He couldn't even formulate long words, his mind was now on another planet and his body on earth was staring at the belly of the omega. Is he the father or maybe it's James?

"You don't have to worry. James wants to raise children, you can take care of Lance and your children with him." Keith didn't want to look at him, he didn't have the courage

"Keith, honey, Lance is just a slut, the treacherous slut has deceived me to separate us, but I love you, you are my mate forever" Takashi grabbed his husband's left hand kissing his wedding ring.

"Do you think I will forgive you soon? you make me sore and hairy and bloated and, like, want to cry all the time.”Keith began to sob "I felt betrayed that you would call Lance a slut in front of me a few times, it won't change anything, I still don't trust you enough, in less than two months our children will be born. Three boys. I don't want them to grow up without a father. "

"I know, I am proud of you, you carry three children, our children, I already love all of them, I will love all the children you bring into the world. I just want a second chance, will I get it? "

Keith hesitated, but after one look into the begging eyes of the alpha, he softened, "I will give you a second and the last chance, don't waste her." Shiro gently hugged Keith to himself kissing his forehead whispering how much he loves him, it caused a quiet giggle from omega. "Stupid alpha"


End file.
